Kim Possible: So The Vengeance (Re-Mastered)
by Stormchaser90
Summary: For the first time in their career, Team Possible have blood on their hands. Shaken from their actions to save the world from the Lowardians, they question their status as heroes. But when evil stirs in the shadows and awakens a powerful prototype Synthodrone, Team Possible are pushed to their limits to stop their new enemy. But is he a villain or a victim of their past actions?
1. Prologue - The Last Synthodrone

_Legal Disclaimer. I do not own any character's from the Disney series Kim Possible, nor am I profiting from this story. The OC's Drake Synthodrone #902, Agent Baker and Miss May Code are my own creation. If any reader wants to use them for their story, send me a PM to my profile and I'll get back to you._

 _ **Please take note of this before reading!**_ _As of now, I am **completely ret-conning the entire planned trilogy** , introducing new elements, new characters and improving the plot of the stories. This isn't going to be a simple re-publishing of the old story with only a few spelling errors fixed but has been given a major overhaul. So this is going to be very different than the old story._

 **Warning:** This story is rated **T** for **Teen** , in accordance with the site rating system. This story contains scenes of violence, minor coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes. You have been warned.

* * *

All across the world, humanity faced its ultimate crisis. Fearful civilians took cover deep underground in basements, military bunkers, subways, caves and any other location deep enough to provide a safe haven. Families huddled together, hearing the sounds of destruction around them. Prayers were said, hoping they would be delivered from evil.

The heavy thuds of the Lowardian Assault Walkers; towering tripedal machines of pure terror, cracked the tarmac of streets as they lay waste to anything in their path. Buildings were reduced to rubble, dust clouds of brick and mortar contaminating the air. The boom of retaliatory artillery fire reverberated through the sky, like a thunderstorm from our deepest nightmares.

The enemy seemed invulnerable. Armies threw everything they had at them, yet they just kept coming. Advanced missiles. State-of-the-art tanks and fighter jets. Nothing worked.

The Lowardians war machines just kept coming, and it looked like they were going to win the battle.

Only one hope remained for the world. A hope that time and again saved the world from crisis and drove back the forces of evil.

Team Possible.

* * *

Far underground, in a location kept classified from the authorities, an advanced lair was monitoring the chaos around the world. Seated on a high-tech throne, in the center of the main command room, a mysterious figure cloaked in shadow had yet to claim ownership to the world. Contacting only to a few lowly criminals under a set of false names, the figure was building up strength but keeping off the radar until the time was right. Wearing high-tech armor that was onyx colored, a flowing blood red cape hanging just above the ankles. The face was covered by a onyx helmet with a crimson visor, which overlaid a HUD with target tracking and stealth enhancement software. Normally the figure wouldn't be wearing such armor but in case Team Possible failed to defeat the invaders then the figure would deal with them immediately.

Reprogrammed Bebe machines worked in tandem with state-of-the-art computer consoles, their hands typing at the keyboards and executing commands at lightning speed. Information on the Lowardian war machines was critical at this point of time. Attack patterns. Mobility. Firepower. All were analysed and fed into the main computer mainframe. But that was just killing time.

Their real objective was the analysis of Ron Stoppable, who at that very moment was on a rescue mission with Shego to release Kim and Drakken from Lowardian captivity. Information was required to compare energy readings of Ron's MMP with those taken of Lord Fiske's before he was turned to stone by Yono the Destroyer, as well as another.

Mystical Monkey Power or Simia Mysticum Potentia by its scientific name. A source of power that amplifies the natural capabilities of the human body.

Strength. Speed. Stamina. All are enhanced to super-human levels.

It is a common mistake that mystical or supernatural forces are more advanced than science and technology. In truth, those forces are a form of science that humanity has yet to fully comprehend. So far research into the mythological and historical aspects of the energy provided useful information on the strengths and weaknesses of what Ron called MMP.

Little is known about the origins of such energy or how it first came to be harnessed. The earliest account of its use dates back to 338 A.D. when according to historical tapestries, a Japanese warrior called Toshimiru carved a monestary from the mountain which became known as the Yamanouchi Ninja School. A task carried out with his legendary sword known as The Lotus Blade, capable of taking the form of whatever the user desires.

Toshimiru was the first human known to harness MMP and create the fighting style known as Tai Sheng Pekwar or Monkey Kung-Fu. It is not known how he got MMP in the first place. Was he born naturally with such power? Or did he use a magical artefact to obtain such power? Toshimiru was the only one who knew how he got this power and kept it a closely guarded secret all his life, only revealing it to the next Sensei of Yamanouchi on his deathbed. The secret was passed down from one Sensei to another, only for the secret to be lost forever when one Sensei died before he could pass on such crucial knowledge.

Toshimiru did leave other secrets about how to master the Mystical Power of the Monkey via a set of teaching scrolls, kept hidden in the vaults of Yamanouchi itself. Plans were being made to infiltrate that location but Yamanouchi's security was surprisingly difficult to circumvent. Scholars and historians who could not gain access to Yamanouchi lead expeditions to all the places Toshimiru visited in his lifetime to find his secret. In his lifetime he had visited hundreds of hidden temples and shrines, each one decorated with a theme belonging to the Ape family.

No one knew who constructed such places or for what reason. Just that the places contained knowledge on MMP that would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands, so their locations were kept hidden from the world. As the years went by, such knowledge became legend. Those legends turning to myth. When the world moved forward into the future, science and industry paved the development of mankind. MMP was believed to be nothing but folklore. Yet there were those who believed it was real.

Lord Montgomery Fiske; known by authorities as Monkey Fist became one of the most recognised researchers in MMP. Most of his research was confiscated by British authorities but the Bebe's acquired his research notes for their new master, who studied and compared it to research being conducted in the labs of the lair. His research journals contained information about the strength of such power, including a way to counter it.

 _"The Lowardian craft is decending. Sensor indicate it is about to crash,"_ A Bebe said.

 _"On the main viewer,"_ The mysterious figure ordered, the voice disguised electronically by the mask.

The main view screen, once showing images of the carnage around the world changed to show feed from a local news team. The picture quality had improved dramatically. It appeared the alien jamming signal had ceased due to their damage. This would make their task easier.

 _"Full sensor scan on Stoppable. I want to know the extent of his power."_

 _"Affirmative. Initiating scan."_

The Bebe's leader watched with interest as the main viewer changed to show the battle between Team Possible and the invaders. During the aliens final battle, it appeared that Drakken got the upper hand with the forces of nature. The figure couldn't help but laugh as the most advanced war machines ever seen were crushed by flowers and vines. It was an insult the aliens would not tolerate as Warhok flew after Drakken, pursued by Ron as he activated his jetpack, Kim in his arms. Flipping Kim into the air, the young woman somersaulted onto Warhok's winged jetpack and removed it.

As Warhok fell into a group of vines and was restrained, Shego defeated Warmonga by slicing her hoverboard with her cosmic energy. Sending the alien warrior crashing next to her battle-mate, she too was ensnared by the vines. Kim redirected Warhoks jetpack into one of his machines, jumping off to safety before it collided and exploded into a ball of flame.

 _"Threat neutralized. It appears Stoppable's powers will not manifest. Shall we abort the scan?"_ A Bebe said.

 _"Negative. That looked too easy,"_ The figure said, suddenly spotting something on the screen. " _Wait, look! Get me audio feed, now!"_

While Kim and Shego were talking, Warhok managed to break free from the vines and swiftly made his way over to the distracted heroes. Caught off guard, Shego was viciously backhanded and sent flying into a large rock, knocking her unconcious upon impact. It certainly caught Kim and Ron by surprise as Warhok towered above them.

 _"Did you think that the most fierce warrior in the galaxy could be defeated by flowers and children?!"_ He said furiously.

 _"I am not a child!" Ron said. "Check your calendar. It's graduation day!"_

Ron went to attack Warhok but was sent flying back with ease by the alien. Slamming into Kim, she was knocked out instantly while Ron continued sliding past her. His body churning the ground and forming a small trench until he stopped, dazed from the blow. Managing to lift his head, he could see the two aliens standing beside one another. Kim was being held upside down by the leg, Warhok admiring her like a hunter contemplating on turning a fresh kill to a trophy. All of a sudden a message flashed onscreen, accompanied by warning sirens. The Warrior wasn't surprised but counting on seeing those bold words.

 **[Alert! MMP source detected!]**

 _"Ha. Here we go,"_ The figure said, smiling with anticipation beneath the mask.

On the screen, the figure saw what appeared to be the Yamanouchi Sensei appearing by Ron's side in astral form. Coming in through the speakers, they could barely hear the words of encouragement from the wise man, watching as sensors read unusual energy readings in Ron's body. As the aliens turned to leave, Ron stood up. It looked like he was going to fight them head on.

 _"Hey! Warhok!"_ Ron said, in a challenging tone.

The muscular alien looked at Ron with an annoyed frown on his face, tossing aside Kim in an unceremonious fashion. Warhok made the mistake of underestimating Ron's power, paying for his ignorance with a flying drop kick that sent him backwards. From the smile on Warhok's face, it appeared he found a greater challenge than Kim and looked forward to the fight. As the two met in vicious hand to hand combat, Ron's power levels rapidly seemed to increase, each blow emanating the power of the Monkey.

 _"Energy readings are going off the scale,"_ Another Bebe said.

It was right. Ron's power was going through the roof but the Bebe's leader had a feeling it would happen. In fact, the mysterious figure expected it to happen. Continuing with watching the streaming footage, Ron began to use the full extent of his power, sending his opponent flying back with a blast of sapphire energy. As Warhok readied himself for another attack, he could sense a change in the air. To his surprise the sky suddenly began to darken while Ron levitated off the ground, the energy forming a powerful whirlwind of controlled chaos. Pieces of loose debris were sucked into the vortex, whipping around him rapidly.

Kim and Shego awoke, watching to their amazement as Ron unleashed a powerful finishing attack on the aliens. As the debris and Ron fell to the ground, the aliens dashed forward in a desperate attack, only to be caught be Ron. With strength far beyond any known human, not even Hego was capable of such a feat, he threw the aliens into the air on a trajectory directly toward their crashing mother ship. It didn't take a genius to know what was going to happen next.

 _"Ooh, this is going to hurt,"_ The figure said, laughing as the aliens collided with the ship, the sky lighting up like a Fourth of July celebration.

With the threat gone, Ron's manifested energy levels rapidly decreased as he returned to his usual normal self. The Warrior had seen enough, switching the screen off and bringing up the recorded data. Comparing the energy readings with Lord Fist's, it wasn't a big surprise to see that Ron's energy readings were more powerful than Monkey Fist's but the figure had an idea what the next comparison would be like. Typing a few commands on the data pad on the throne, the screen showed various graphs and charts on both energy readings. Both looked exactly the same.

 _"Just as I thought. A perfect match,"_ The figure said, the disguised voice barely a whisper.

The threat had to be neutralized. Fortunately, the Bebe's leader was prepared with a little project . A while back when building up powerful forces, the Bebe's were tasked with gathering information on every opposing criminal and villain in the world. When investigating Drakken, they discovered a secret project he had been working on that he kept hidden from everyone else. Shego was not aware of its existence and not even the Bebe's leader could find out the reason behind the project. Only Drakken knew the machine's true purpose.

They did know that the machine, given the name Drake, was designed to be the first machine to feel and experience human emotion. The technology behind his emotions was reverse engineered from a device called The Moodulator; an invention by Dr. Cyrus Bortel, another scientific genius with a flair for inventing dangerous technology. It was integrated into his most advanced cybernetic brain to ever be assembled, perfectly mimicking that of a real human brain. He was an artificial lifeform; capable of learning, independent thought and problem solving. It made him a dangerous threat to humanity, something the mysterious figure had great respect for.

He was planned to be brought online during the Diablo Attack which Drakken called 'Operation: Kid's Meal' but for some reason he was kept offline. Shortly after his Diablo plan failed, his remaining Synthodrones were destroyed by GJ after they raided his lair at Bueno Nacho Headquarter's. His creation was believed to have been one of those destroyed, but unknown to him it was actually taken to a GJ evidence warehouse in the Middleton industrial district. One of the agents formerly assigned to that location was one of the many Bebe's given human form, falsifying records to officially declare the machine destroyed. It was a long term investment made to pay off at a later date, for good reason.

Unknown to Global Justice, the Synthdrone was given an upgrade in the form of a tiny data chip while he was in storage. The chip contained strategies to defeat Team Possible in combat but not in-depth information. Operating on a low data process, it would mean Drake would receive the strategies on a subconscious level and believe any ideas it came up with would be its own. Having to be seen actually learning new information to carry out the plan, it would make it look like Drake or Drakken was behind the planning. Plus since Drake was a creation of Drakken's, the villain would receive all the blame for the chaos that would occur and throwing GJ of the scent of the real threat.

 _"Right, time for the fun to begin,"_ The Bebe's leader said to itself, before speaking to the Bebe's. _"Let's arrange to have our pet project woken. We'll arrange to have him stolen by some...friends in Global Justice, have him activated during a sale that is bound to go horribly wrong. You know who to contact."_

 _"Affirmative."_

Their leader chuckled as while leaning back in the throne, looking at a black gloved hand. With just a simple thought, a swirl of MMP energy manifested, splitting apart in mid-air and begun to coalesce into two forms. One part of the energy took the form of Ron Stoppable's head, with his typical Ron-ish grin. The other took the form of a cymbal-banging toy monkey; manifesting so that Ron's head was directly between the two cymbals.

 _"Sensei was wrong, Stoppable. You're not the Monkey Master, but I'll soon be,"_ The figure said, bursting into maniacal laughter.

Upon saying that, the two cymbals came together and destroyed the image of Ron.

* * *

 **STORMCHASER90**

 **PRESENTS**

 **KIM POSSIBLE: SO THE** _ **VENGEANCE**_

 **(Re-Mastered)**

 **DARKEST LEGACY TRILOGY**

 **I OF III**

 **-Prologue-**

 **The Last Synthodrone**

* * *

Three days had passed since the Lowardian attack and all over the world major repairs were being made to all the countries damaged during the chaos. Powerful companies were contracted to provide aid and develop new weapons and technology against possible attacks in the future. Major names like Smarty Mart Corporation, Hench Co, Load International, DeMontford Industries, Nakasumi Inc, Code-Technologies and many more were involved in such a global undertaking.

With the recent victory, the whole world breathed a collected sigh of relief. Little did the world know that the worst was yet to come.

Driving in silence, a confident looking GJ agent kept an eye on the hands of his watch while his nervous friend sat in the back of the truck, guarding a large storage chamber marked 'Drake - 902'. For years they made money on the side by selling evidence that 'mysteriously disappeared' from secure warehouses. After all, GJ agents didn't make much money unless they were high-level operatives but that meant risking their lives in some of the most dangerous missions. So they started stealing a few pieces of tech or weapons to buyers, falsifying records to cover their tracks.

Their most current request came from a client of theirs who went by some kind of three digit code number, they never really paid attention to it but all they knew was that their client kept his or her identity kept a closely guarded secret. Still the client helped make them a lot of money on the side but tonight was going to be their biggest score. With the recent alien attack, there was a lot of money to be made in defense contracts around the world and a buyer was interested in acquiring the last remaining Synthodrone in the world. Normally they wouldn't risk stealing such hot merchandise but they recieved a tip off from their client that Hench Co. were planning on developing artificial henchmen that could easily be manufactured. It was surprisingly easy to re-route the security feeds and load the Syntho-Chamber into an unmarked truck, allowing them to drive unhindered to the meeting point.

"How much longer to the meeting point Jack?" The nervous agent asked.

"About five minutes, Steve," Jack replied.

"So...uh...what's the plan then?"

"What d'you mean 'What's the plan?' It's the same as we always do," He said. "We greet the client, give them a demonstration and if they like the merchandise we get paid. Why'd you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Hey, this isn't some small time tech we're selling to a wannabe villain," Steve said nervously. "We're selling a prototype Synthodrone to Jack Hench! C'mon, this is the biggest deal we ever made!"

"Look, just treat this like any other deal, okay? So why don't you just shut up and let me do the talking?!"

It didn't take long to arrive at their destination; a small abandoned farm that suffered from years of neglect. Parked near the farm house was a black sedan, three men standing on the porch of the house. In the middle was a short man, a few pounds overweight and with thinning hair. Wearing a white suit with pink shirt, he looked like a gangster from the 80's but was one of many buyer's who worked for Hench. On either side of him the two other men were in their physical prime, dressed in smart black suits and wearing black shades, despite it being the middle of the night.

Pulling up near the sedan, the two agents got out and begun to unload the Syntho-Chamber. Setting it up in a clear open space, Jack greeted the buyer while Steve began the activation process.

"So...the thing inside that chamber, it's a Synthodrone?" The buyer said.

"Yep, last of its kind," Jack said, pointing at the chamber. "This was the first prototype of a new generation of Synthodrones created back when Drakken almost conquered the world a year ago. I reckon the scientists under Hench's employ would get a kick out of studying this thing."

"Last I heard, these machines had a weakness in the form of pointy objects. Not exactly a winner in my book."

"Hey, I'm sure Hench's guys can find a way to fix it. Anyway, how about a demonstration of its combat abilities? Is one of your bodyguards up for a little sparring?"

The buyer laughed, snapping his fingers to signal one of his bodyguards to step forward. Cracking his knuckles, a heavily built bald man smiled in anticipation for some action.

"This guy isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed but it doesn't mean he's not dangerous," The buyer explained. "He used to work as a pro-wrestler but being dumber than a mule, he didn't realize that wrestling was really scripted and well...let's just say he was fired for _extensive_ injuries to his fellow wrestlers."

"I like hitting stuff," The man dimly laughed, unaware that his boss was making the 'cuckoo expression' behind his back to prove his point.

"Uh...but what if he damages the Synthodrone?" Jack asked.

"Oh please, if the Synthodrone is as good as you say it is, then it won't have any trouble in the fight. Or do you want to explain to Jack Hench yourself about why you wasted his time? He can be quite unforgiving and who knows, he might just drop Dr. Director a little message about your secret sales."

Cold sweat dripped down the back of Jack's neck, trembling at the thought of what Dr. Director would do if she did discover his corruption. Last thing he wanted to do was to incur her wrath.

"Steve...hurry up and switch the darn thing on!" Jack urged nervously.

Trembling fingers danced over the side control of the Synthodrone chamber, as Steve input the activation sequence. A faint hum filled the air as the chamber fired up the start up sequence, bringing the dormant machine out of its slumber.

* * *

 _It had been a week since Drake was brought online and he spent that entire week in Drakken's private laboratory, where he personally worked on projects he kept secret from Shego; like Eric, another Synthodrone who was the only other family Drake had. He deliberately kept Eric a secret from Shego until the time was right, testing to see if she could figure out his plan. If she couldn't figure it out then it would be safe to say that Possible would be pretty much in the dark too._

 _Yet, although he was a Synthodrone, he was nothing like Eric. Eric was just a standard Synthodrone, given human form and advanced behavioural software. Most of his internal systems were modifications to a standard Synthodrone, a thin skeletal titanium frame replacing the usual steel frame for lesser Synthodrones._

 _Drake however, he was a different story. His cyber-brain was composed of state-of-the-art cybernetics, reversed engineered Moodulator and a experimental type of Syntho-Plasma, the structure of the fluid now resembling that of a thick gelatenous compound called Syntho-Gel. Since Syntho-Plasma gave an energy reading like human brain waves, Syntho-Gel was one of the key aspects to making him more than a just a lowly Synthodrone. Syntho-Gel was also what surrounded his skeletal frame, providing more protection than Syntho-Plasma._

 _Yet the Moodulator was what brought him to closer human-like status. It enabled Drake to feel and experience a wide and complex variety of human emotions, something that was almost deemed impossible with the current level of human technology. But it was not without setbacks. Drake was ordered to remain in the lab while Drakken conducted a series of thorough tests to make sure his Moodulator system was fully operational._

 _Sitting on an examination table, Drake sighed as his cyber-brain was connected to a large computer console, running a high-level diagnostic. It was not his idea of fun but he knew it was for his own good._

 _While he was typing a few new commands into the computer, Drakken whistled a cheerful tune which Drake recognised._

 _"Are you whistling the Captain Constellation theme tune?" Drake said._

 _"What, it's a good tune. Anyway you like the show," Drakken said with a chuckle._

 _"Only because you watch it whenever you take a break!"_

 _It was true. Whenever Drakken took a break from tinkering away on one of his projects, he would watch the TV in his private lab and unwind whenever Captain Constellation re-runs were on. But whenever Drakken had to go to the bathroom or something, Drake flipped the channel over to see what else was on. Sometimes he watched a movie if it was on or even the local news station; his only window to the world outside. Although Drakken had a strong dislike toward Team Possible on the news, Drake admired their heroics despite being told they were the enemy. Maybe if Drakken wasn't trying to take over the world, they wouldn't keep foiling his plans all the time._

 _He surprised Drakken once when he caught Drake watching a martial art movie, studying the moves on-screen. To his creator's delight he used his Combat Analyser software to learn his first combat routine by himself, storing the data files as part of his defence program. It was something that Drakken celebrated with Drake, showing great pride toward him. The only thing Drake focused on watching was what appeared to be a sitcom, about a wacky family that drove each other crazy at times but still shared a strong bond._

 _Drake considered himself lucky really, since he did have a family. Drakken was his father and Eric, along with over nine hundred over Synthodrones were his brothers. If only Drakken considered dating or something, then he would have a mother._

 _Just like any other family._

 _"Hey, once you finished with the diagnostic, maybe I could take a tour of the lair?" Drake asked hopefully. "I'd like to meet that Shego you're always talking about. She must be a very good friend of yours."_

 _"Yeah, she may be a little lippy but she's a good dear friend," Drakken said, a warm smile on his face as he thought of her. "B_ _ut I'm afraid not at the moment._ _You're not fully functional yet. Once the diagnostic is finished, you'll need to be taken offline and spend at least a week inside a modified storage chamber."_

 _"What for?"_

 _"Upgrade to the Syntho-Gel in your body, as well as the Syntho-Skin. It'll take a while to re-write the entire structure but the results will be worth the stay in storage," Drakken explained._

 _"Oh man," Drake sighed, slumping down on the table. It was always the same thing. A little modification here, a little modification there. What did Drakken have in mind for all these tweaks to his systems?_

 _Hearing the automatic door opening, he craned his neck to see Eric entering the room. Aside from Dr. Drakken, Eric was the only other person...well, Synthodrone he spoke to all week._

 _"Hey bro, what's got you so down?" Eric said, as he went to another diagnostic station._

 _"Got to go into storage for an upgrade," Drake said glumly._

 _"Oh man, that sucks. It would've been so cool if you been fixed up earlier. You and me, the coolest new guy's at Middleton High. You'd love the girls there, oh man, they're totally hot! There's this one girl called Bonnie who's totally mean to Kim, and she has the most perfect b..."_

 _"Ahem," Drakken coughed, shooting Eric a stern warning. "I did not program you to ogle women! The only woman you should have eyes for is Kim Possible!"_

 _"What, is ogling women my job?" Drake joked with a sly smile._

 _Drakken groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath. Apparently Eric had been teaching his little brother a 'few' things. Drake knew Eric had a mission to distract Kim Possible while Drakken put the pieces in place to conquer the world, but even if it didn't go the way Drakken planned then at least he would get to hang out with his brother more._

 _"No...I have something far better in mind for you," Drakken said._

 _As he finished saying that the computer beeped, signalling the end of the diagnostic. Drake could see his creator looked stunned at what he saw, Drakken tracing a finger along the screen. Whatever it was didn't seem good._

 _"W-What is it? Is it serious?" Drake asked uneasily._

 _"Er...I just need to add a software patch or replace some hardware," Drakken said, putting on a brave face. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up while upgrading your Syntho-Gel systems. In a week, you'll be up and running in no time!"_

 _"I can tell it's bad," Drake said, sighing as he wondered just how serious it was._

 _Drakken smiled reassuringly as he placed a father-like hand on Drake's shoulder, patting it gently._

 _"Drake, I won't lie and say its not serious. But I'll program the Syntho-Chamber to correct any defaults if it can while it modifies your Syntho-Gel and Syntho-Skin. If the defaults are not fixed then I promise, I will do everything in my power to fix you and keep you safe. I won't let you down."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise," Drakken said, disconnecting the cables from the base of Drake's skull. "Now, I have to place you in the chamber immediately. I'll wake you up in a week, okay?"_

 _Drakken helped Drake off the table and escorted him over to the other side of the lab. In the corner was the Syntho-Chamber that Drake was going to be spending a week inside of, the interior had moulded memory-foam padding and a series of injectors; vials filled with green liquid connected to them._

 _Stepping inside the chamber and resting against the padding, Drake felt multiple needles piercing his Syntho-Skin and the liquid mixing with his Syntho-Gel. It didn't feel nice at all, considering Synthodrones and punctures don't mix. Punching in a command code on the panel, Drakken had an expression of utmost pride on his face as he bade goodnight to Drake._

 _"Hey bro, I'll see you in a week," Eric said, as the doors began to slowly close._

 _Closing his eyes as the chamber door shut, forming an air-tight seal, Drake's systems shut down into Sleep-Mode._

* * *

With the hiss of escaping air, the chamber door slid open as the injector systems retracted. Unsteady on his feet, Drake stumbled out of the chamber and fell to the floor. His internal self-diagnostic systems detected the Syntho-Gel in his body had been altered, which was taking his computer system a while to recognize the new configuration. But what made Drake feel more unsteady was his surroundings, gasping as he opened his eyes.

 _'Hey, this is not the lab!'_ Drake thought, as he picked himself up. _'Where the hell am I?'_

"Woah, hold on a minute!" The buyer said, as much angry as he was surprised at the sight of Drake. "What are you two bozo's trying to pull here? It's a freaking kid!"

"I fight kid?" The dim man asked, looking at his employer in confusion.

"I-I-I don't understand!" Jack stammered, just as surprised as the buyer. "Why the hell does it look like a kid?"

"Hey, something about this thing seems familiar," Steve said to his friend, taking him a few seconds to work out where exactly he had seen something like this before. "I remember Drakken built a Synthodrone once to look human, even gave it a name. Begin's with 'E'...uh, I think it was Ernie or Elvis or something like that."

Drake knew he was talking about his brother and before he could act he needed to find out what kind of situation he was in, but more importantly he had to find out where exactly his...well, the only closest thing to a 'blood' relative if you could call it that.

"You talking about my brother, Eric?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, thats his name! Eric!" Steve said, snapping his fingers in triumph. "He dated Kim Possible before he...er...well..."

If he had kept quiet, then what was about to happen might never have occured. But noticing that Drake had picked up on his awkward attempt to trail off what could be a touchy subject to him, it was clear to the Synthodrone that significant changes to the life he had always know happened while he was offline.

"Before he _what_?" Drake said uneasily. "W-What happened to him?"

From the way Steve stammered, it was as if it was his first time being the bearer of bad news, which made Drake feel more unsettled at what was happening. The buyer however was quite impatient to learn what exactly Drake was capable of, rudely interrupting the GJ agent.

"Hey, enough talk about his brother or whatever the hell he was. We were about to test its combat ability and that is what we are gonna do!"

With a single wave of his hand, he signaled the heavy bodyguard to attack. Slowly approaching Drake, the muscular bodyguard was impressed that it shown no fear whatsoever. In fact he looked like he didn't want to fight, if he could help it.

With a graceful and effortless motion, the Synthodrone evaded a powerful right hook before entering a defensive stance. "Hey, cut it out! What is wrong with you?!"

"You and me, we fight," The dim man said, pounding a fist into his other hand. "See if you strong."

From what he saw of his opponent, the guy was really strong but the bulk of his muscle made him quite slow. Not to mention the fact he seemed to have taken one to many a blow to the head from his display of intelligence. To Drake it really didn't seem a fair fight for the dumb guy.

"Believe me, you don't want to fight me...," Drake said, trailing off with a sigh as he realized how futile it was to try warn the guy. "There is absolutely no way I can talk you out of this, right?"

With a smile on his face, his opponent nodded as he charged forward with surprising speed. He was unaware that Drake's advanced combat systems gave him a far superior edge; enhanced Synthodrone reflex systems enabled him to move and react faster, combat analysis meant he could learn new hand-to-hand fighting skills on the fly and threat targeting to analyse target threat levels so he could deal with high priority hostiles first.

With a sudden increase in speed, Drake rolled his eyes as the man appeared to be charging at him as if moving through thick treacle. A neon green HUD display appeared over Drake's retinal systems, as a targeting reticule locked onto the slow charging man and combat analysis brought up information on him.

 **Target: Unknown [Classifying as 'Big Ol' Dumb Guy']**

 **Combat Skills: Basic CQC techniques displayed so far. Relies on brute strength alone.**

 **Threat Level: Comical**

Waiting until the man was within reach, Drake suddenly cut loose with a powerful uppercut to his opponents jaw. The buyer had to dive for cover as his bodyguard was sent flying toward him, smashing through the abandoned farm house door like it was made of balsa wood. Picking himself up off the ground, the buyer watched as his other bodyguard went to check on his partner.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" The other guard said, shaking his friend to briefly bring him to conciousness.

"Ugh...I don't wanna go to school mommy," The man slurred tiredly, passing out swiftly.

"W-Wow, that...was...incredible!" The buyer laughed, looking at Drake with respect.

"Yeah, whatever," Drake said, crossing his arms as he glanced at Steve. "You were about to say something about Eric. I want answers and I want them now. What... _happened_...to...my...brother?"

"W-Well I wasn't there when it _happened_ ," Steve said nervously. "B-But...er...I heard he was destroyed in combat but that happened a year ago."

He couldn't believe what he said, Drake stumbling back in shock at the devestating news. It was hard to hear he was offline for over a year but his thoughts focused entirely on Eric. He was the closest thing he had to a 'blood' relative, wondering if he could have made a difference if he was there to help him. Deep in his cyber-brain, the moodulator begun to fluctuate as emotions of grief and anger for his loss begun to clash. His own brother, dead. Killed yes, but he needed to know _who_ was responsible.

"Who did it?" Drake said, his voice barely a whisper. "Who killed my brother?"

Steve's hesitation to tell Drake added more fuel to his burning rage, the Synthodrone unaware that the buyer stepped over toward the other GJ agent.

"I seen enough, now shut that darn thing off," He whispered, keeping a wary gaze on Drake.

Cautiously edging toward the chamber, beads of nervous sweat dripped down his brow as Jack reached for the emergency remote shutdown panel. He would've succeeded if Steve hadn't cast a quick glance at him, an involuntary reaction which gave Drake cause to be suspicious. Spinning on the spot, he saw Jack's hand just hovering above the panel when he instictively reacted.

Too far to rush over to stop him, he needed a ranged projectile; his eye catching a fist sized rock a few meters from him. Racing toward it, Drake snatched up the rock and flung it hard toward the panel. A sickening crack filled the air as Jack screamed in agony, the impact of the rock driving his hand into the control panel, both smashed and useless. The buyer and his remaining guard reached for their weapons, small non-lethal taser like pistols that fired electrified pointed barbs.

Evading their weapon fire, Drake sprang into action while using pre-programmed combat techniques. Grasping the buyer's arm below the elbow, he swung him round toward his remaining bodyguard to take a projectile, crying out as less than fifty-thousands volts coursed through his body in less than a second. Vaulting over the crumpled buyer, Drake leapt forward in a fast flying kick, sending his last opponent crashing into the side of the house. During the confusion, Steve rushed over to his friend and saw his hand was in pretty bad shape. Before he could tend to it, Jack raising his arm and focused his GJ stun-watch at Drake, activating the emergency mini-saw function used to cut through ropes or other material.

With a press of a button, the saw spung fast before discharging, slashing Drake across his cheek as he turned around. Gasping in panic, he clasped a hand to his face as Jack laughed triumpantly

"Ha, not so tough now ya freak!" Jack said, chuckling despite the pain he was in.

His laughter died down when Drake removed his hand, his partner Steve freezing in terror when they noticed something unexpected. The deep slash across Drake's cheek at first showed Syntho-Gel oozing slowly before coming to a stop, the jagged tear of the Syntho-skin suddenly pulling itself together as if it were 'healing'. From the look of the Synthodrone, even he was surprised at this new ability of his.

"Holy crap!" Jack gasped, as Drake's wound 'healed' in a matter of seconds.

"Huh, you took the word right outta my mouth," Drake said, rubbing his cheek in surprise. He couldn't believe he was capable of such a thing.

"Oh jeez, he can self repair," Steve gulped, trembling as Drake stepped toward them. "HE CAN FREAKING SELF REPAIR!"

Finally approaching them, Drake knocked Jack out with a quick knockout blow to the head before turning his attention to the other agent. Grabbing Steve by the scruff of his jumpsuit, Drake dragged him over to a small well in front of the farmhouse and flipped him over the edge, holding him now by the ankle with one arm. Ignoring his panicked cries, Drake remained silent for a few seconds to let the fear sink in; pure terror was an excellent motivator.

"Okay, now you're gonna answer a few questions of mine," Drake said to him, a smirk on his face as the guy nodded in response. "Oh and F.Y.I, I'm holding you with my _weaker_ arm."

"AARGGH, OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK!" Steve cried, trying his hardest not to look down the well.

For the next few minutes Drake inquired about the length of his stay in the chamber, trying to learn all he could about why he was offline for a year. Steve sang like a well fed canary, spilling the beans on everything he knew about what happened the night Drakken's Diablo plan failed. It was difficult for him to accept what happened during his 'slumber'; the foiled plan and every single Synthodrone being destroyed by Team Possible, Kim herself destroying a number of Synthodrones by her hand.

Then Steve started babbling about current events, detailing what recently happened when Drake inquired about Drakken and Shego. At first he thought he was lying when he mentioned the alien invasion, with Drakken and Shego actually helping Kim save the world from total alien domination. But seeing the truthful look in his eyes, Drake realized that Steve was being honest with him. He knew everything except where Drakken was but he did give Drake some useful information.

"H-He has a cousin!" Steve gasped, his face quite red from the blood rushing to it. "Eddie Lipsky but he goes by the name Motor Ed! Owns a garage called 'Motor Ed's Motor Repair' a few miles east of Middleton!"

"You have been _very_ helpful," Drake said, swinging Steve up from the well and dropping him to the ground. "Stay with your friend, he's not too badly hurt but you should get him and the other's medical attention. Oh and don't even think about following me."

Steve nodded in understanding, watching as Drake walked over to the unconcious buyer, searching his pockets for his car keys. Climbing into the black sedan, Drake started the car and drove away, leaving the farm behind.

While he drove Drake could not stop thinking about his brother, for it seemed only a few minutes since they last spoke. If only he was online at the time, he could've...

He sighed heavily. Wishful thinking couldn't change the past.

Switching on the radio for something to distract him, he found only a few stations broadcasting reports on the recent alien attack. Every presenter praising the efforts of Team Possible.

He was tempted to drive over to Middleton, attack them on sight but that would likely result in his destruction. Somewhere at the back of his thought processes, he swore he heard something telling him to really think about what he was going to do.

Drakken's past exploits of attempted world domination ended in repeated arrests and lengthly jail time, the result of poor planning. He would've had a good chance of suceeding if he knew what exactly he was upgainst. Drake had information on Team Possible stored in his memory but it was over a year old and likely obsolete. He need to learn all about them and find any potential weakness in their crime fighting methods.

A little study time before the big exam, so to speak.

* * *

Kim gazed out of her hotel room window, her eyes surveying the damage done to the buildings during the Lowardian attack. She was grateful GJ set her and her family up with free accomodation while their house was repaired, which was estimated to be less than a week. With the amount of times the town was damaged in the past, local building contractors had plenty of experience at fixing things quickly.

Glancing at the digital clock by her bed, Kim saw it was almost 2am. She had to get some sleep but ever since the victory against Warhok and Warmonga she had restless nights. Strewn across the floor of her hotel room, newpapers and magazines which chronicled the aftermath of the alien invasion occupied her troubled thoughts; articles detailing the damage done around the world and the number of people who were unfortunately killed in the attacks, including the two alien invaders.

Warhok and Warmonga. Kim hoped to have ended the invasion by defeating them and then sending them away, never to return to Earth. But things never turned out the way she hoped and they put up one final fight, even coming close to killing her in order to make her some kind of trophy of their victory. If they had just given up then Ron wouldn't have had to...Kim couldn't bear to think about it.

The patter of raindrops tapped against the window, the teen watching as the light rain became a torrential downpour in a matter of minutes. Focusing on the window, Kim trembled as she stared at her reflection; the rain running down the window distorted the reflection which gave her features a twisted look. Almost unrecognisable. It again got her thinking of the question that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few days.

"What has the team become?" Kim asked herself with a sigh.

* * *

 **SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Well, there you have it.

Anyway, feel free to leave a review and give me your thoughts on the story. I would love to have feedback.

This is a re-issue of the very first fanfic I ever wrote, improved with a better storyline and dialogue. It also incorporates elements that were planned for the third story in the trilogy and has a brief look at the villain for the third instalment so that parts of So The Vengeance make sense now. Originally I was going to have links to STV and TGC (The Go Conspiracy) in the third story but with no clues left in the first and second stories, I realized that the plot would fall apart so I decided to fix the storyline while still retaining the original plot overall (albeit with some really big changes).

As for my first ever OC Drake, he has been given a major overhaul. When I was first writing this story, I originally had a surprising origin in mind but later changed it so Drake would be a technical clone of Shego suffering from multiple personality disorder. In this re-mastering of the story, Drake is now given the origin I should have originally gone with all those years ago with some fine tuning to get it right. So he no longer suffers from MPD, is much less of a psycho than the original but is still pretty much a badass.

Oh and Drake's evolution to becoming the Diablo monster called Diego is now scrapped. I got something far better planned later on.

When revisiting the story and going over all the old chapters, I remembered back when I first posted the story. I only got one review at first per chapter, CajunBear73 was the first writer to make me feel welcome on the site so I kept the story going, seeing it through to the end. It brought back memories of me as a newbie writer. A guy who just started to write as practice, hoping to learn a few things along the way.

I'm still the same guy but with now a good four years of experience under my belt.

That said, I hope you all now enjoy this re-telling of my first ever fic.

 _ **Stormchaser90**_


	2. Chapter I - Uncertain Future

_Legal Disclaimer. I do not own any character's from the Disney series Kim Possible, nor am I profiting from this story. The OC's Drake Synthodrone #902, Agent Baker and Miss May Code are my own creation. If any reader wants to use them for their story, send me a PM to my profile and I'll get back to you._

 **Warning:** This story is rated **T** for **Teen** , in accordance with the site rating system. This story contains scenes of violence, minor coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes. You have been warned.

* * *

 **-Chapter I-**

 **Uncertain Future**

* * *

Wind swept through his long blond hair as Motor Ed raced down a lone stretch of Route 66, the sun shining warmly with not a cloud in the sky. He was driving a 1971 Pontiac GTO Judge Convertible; the body work paint jet black with flame decals on the sides. Classic rock hits played on the radio, making it a sweet ride for him but what made it even more sweeter was the babe at his side.

Wearing a green/black bikini outfit which complimented her toned athletic body, Shego smiled as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, only to have Ed turn to meet her for a little lip locking action. Damn, was she a good kisser! Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed blissfully as Ed wrapped a muscular arm around her.

"So babe, enjoying the ride?" Ed asked her.

"Totally," Shego purred, giggling as she nuzzled her face in his long mullet. "Oh, I just _love_ the smell of your hair."

He was about to return a compliment to her when a loud banging noise alerted him, frowning in puzzlement to what it might be. He recently tuned the engine to perfection so it couldn't be that.

"Huh, you hear that babe?" Ed said, Shego shaking her head in response. "That... _banging_ noise. What is that?"

"What banging?" Shego said, sounding just as confused. "I can't hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Huh, seriously weird. Ah well, probably nothin'."

A few seconds barely passed when he heard the loud banging again, sounding almost like someone was knocking on something. Not wanting to take any chances, he pulled the car over and popped the hood. Going over to examine the engine, he grumbled under his breath when he saw it was in pristine condition. Scratching his head in puzzlement, Ed wondered just what was happening.

"Honey, come back to the car. I'm getting bored," Shego said in a playful tone.

"Uh...in second babe, I wanna figure out what's wrong first," Ed answered back, returning his focus to the engine.

Hearing her giggle mischieviously, Ed wondered what she was up to when something was thrown over the top of the hood, landing on the engine. An eye involuntarily twitched at the sight of her bikini top, his mouth salivating at the thought of a most seriously awesome sight any man would be lucky to see.

"How about now?" Shego replied seductively.

"O-Okay, engine can wait!" Ed managed to say, slamming the hood down.

Shego smiled as she waited in the back of the car, covering herself with a black blanket while beckoning him with a finger. Leaping into the back of the car, Ed tried to remove the blanket when Shego playfully slapped his hand.

"No looking under the hood until I had a little kissy-face," Shego purred, pushing Ed back as she started to make out with him.

Man, he just loved the smell and feel of her lips, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the kiss. Like rose scented petals...no, wait...now it was different. Now it felt and _smelt_ like, sweat stained fabric?!

Ed opened his eyes and gagged when he found himself making out with a grease stained pillow; now damp from his own drool. Finding himself in the backroom of his repair shop, lying face first on a oil stained mattress, Ed buried his face into the pillow when the cruel reality had finally sunk in. Best dream ever but he just had to go wake up at the most seriously awesome part!

"Aw c'mon, _seriously_?!" He groaned, muttering under his breath as he got up.

It was still dark out, with the sky just starting to lighten in the east. The small old fashioned alarm clock by his bed shown the time was just before 5am. Picking up a wrench, he was about to show whoever was foolish enough to wake him at this hour. Peeking through the spy hole, he saw a young teenage male with dark raven colored hair, wearing a red and black jumpsuit.

"Dude, you know what time it is? Seriously!" Ed yelled furiously. "If you want your ride fixed, come back when I'm open!"

"I don't need my ride fixed, I need to find Dr. Drakken," Drake said, crossing his arms.

"Muh cuz?" Ed asked him, looking at Drake with suspicion. "What'd ya want with him?"

"He's my..." Drake paused, trying to find the right word to best describe what Drakken meant to him. "He's my father."

"Your father?! Seriously, if you were his son, he would've told me!"

"Yeah, well there is a really complicated reason for that," Drake said, with an exasperated sigh. "Look, do you know where he is or don't you?"

"I do...but that information is going to cost you."

"Dude, seriously?" Drake said in disbelief.

"Seriously. I ain't giving away that information for free," Ed told him. "Now how about you get lost and come back if you got the money."

"Look, I was just going to get the information and leave you alone," Drake said, getting annoyed with Ed. "But if you don't tell me, I swear I'm totally going to rip the door down and trash all your stuff!"

Ed found himself laughing at Drake's threat, doubling over hysterically as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Ha, oh man that is priceless! Scrawny little guy like _you_ , tear down my door?!" Ed laughed. "Bring it on little guy! This door is riot-proof man, totally comes in hand for customers not happy when I bill them! I'd seriously like to see you..."

Without almost any effort, Drake grasped the door and tore it cleanly off its hinges, tossing it aside. Ed's jaw dropped before the door even hit the ground.

"... _try_ ," Ed finished with a shocked whimper, his jaw dropping with disbelief.

"You were saying?" Drake said, casually leaning against the empty door frame with a sly smile on his face.

Going through Ed's mind, he thought only two things. One, he seriously needed a better door. And two, it might not hurt to tell the guy Drakken's current hideout.

* * *

Dawn broke over the town of Middleton, casting the light of a new day on the battle scarred buildings. Inside the Middleton Grand Hotel, Ron stirred in his sleep as he dreamt of the night the Lowardians fell in battle. His hands gripping the sheets of his bed when a small blue aura, the size of a child, began to manifest beside him. Gradually it took on the form of a small primate, a Chimpanzee with grey fur. Some of its original brown fur color remained, signifying that it was ancient far beyond the lifespan of any ordinary ape or man.

Dressed in emerald colored robes with a golden velvet belt, the mysterious Chimp possessed the same powers as Ron but on a far greater level.

"I been watching you since your first encounter with Monkey Fist," The Chimp said in a frail voice, studying Ron with ancient green eyes. "Hmm, so you're the Mystical Monkey Master according to the prophecy of legend?"

With a wave of its paw, a field of energy manifested above Ron and slowly began to descend. Seeping into his head, the young man moaned weakly in his sleep as a sudden nightmare began to manifest.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but it is the most reliable way to teach you. We'll meet again young man, when you have pondered upon this lesson."

* * *

 _Ron found himself in a sitch he hoped to never again relive; the final moments of the Lowardians. He tried to explore his surroundings but found he wasn't in control of his own body, watching the action unfold through his own eyes. Performing the exact same movements, Ron braced for the impact as Warhok sent Kim flying back into him, the air knocked out of his lungs and sending him sliding along the ground, a deep grove dug from the force of the impact._

 _He knew what was going to happen next. The moment Master Sensei appeared and spoke to him about his destiny, when he saw Warhok and Warmonga discussing turning Kim into a...a trophy. Like big game hunters looking over a prized buck after a long hunt. Deep down inside him a primal force was awakened, the instinct to protect the woman he loved. He was going to send the Lowardians running back to their homeworld. To let the rest of their species know that Earth was not to be taken lightly._

 _Well...it was the plan._

 _As he performed the same actions, he desperately tried to take control of his body. A futile attempt to change the biggest mistake he ever made._

 _He never intended to kill them, only to humiliate them. The plan at the time when he grabbed them was to send them flying through the air by at least a few feet. Not into the path of their crashing warship._

 _Building up power, a vortex of energy manifested around his body, small chunks of debris caught in the swirling chaos. He didn't know how exactly he was doing it, but it sure looked intimidating. If only he paid attention to the slight but major deviation in his nightmare, unaware that the debris was flung in all directions instead of simply falling to the ground like it really did. Engaged in their last battle together, Lowardian and Tai Sheng Pekwar merged in a dance of different fighting styles. With strength enhanced beyond any mere mortal in history, Ron launched the Lowardians into the sky and could only watch as the mothership erupted into a ball of flame._

 _It wasn't easy for Ron to see such death and destruction for the second time. Sighing heavily, he suddenly realized that something about the atmosphere of his surroundings was different. Not in a good way either._

 _His ears picked up on the sound of faint whimpering, a chill running down Ron's spine when he realized that not only did the whimpering was that of someone in agony, the whimpering belonged to that of a young woman. Ron felt his stomach twist, afraid to see what was happening behind him._

 _Turning slowly around, his world shattered at the sight of Shego tending to Kim while Drakken was running to get assistance. Fighting back tears, her greatest nemesis cradled the young teen in her arms while Kim struggled to breathe. Embedded into her chest was a sharp jagged piece of shrapnel, her ceremonial graduation gown gradually becoming soaked by her own blood._

 _"KP! OH NO, I..."_

 _As he began to rush over to Kim's side, Shego fired a blast of energy at Ron with a free hand, the ground exploding at his feet. Stopped in his tracks, Ron saw that Shego bore an expression of disgust and hatred toward him he had never seen before. But what really chilled Ron's soul was the fear in Shego's eyes, horrified of what his display of power had resulted in._

 _"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Shego screamed, her cheeks stained by her tears."STAY AWAY OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"_

 _With great effort, Kim struggled to talk despite the agony she was in. "No, S-Shego...I...w-want R-Ron...guh...w-with me..."_

 _"But Kim, that bas..." Shego began to argue, stopping when Kim looked pleadingly into her eyes._

 _"It...gurk...was an...accident," Kim struggled to say, gripping Shego's arm tightly as she winced in agony. "I...n-need him...b-by my...side. P-Please."_

 _Ron saw that Shego fought the urge to further argue with Kim, not wanting Ron near her in case he did something else with his powers. She knew it was an accident but it was a costly one. Kim wasn't likely to survive but if her last wishes were to be with Ron, so be it. Shego respected Kim too much to deny her last request._

 _Kneeling by her side, Ron gently held Kim's hand. It was cool to the touch, her pulse steadily weakening after each passing second. She was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

 _"K-Kim, I...what have I done?!" Ron sobbed, guilt overwhelming him as he silently prayed for a miracle. "I'm sorry! I never meant to..."_

 _Reaching out with a hand, Kim caressed her lover's cheek gently. The action of reaching out to him caused her to cough painfully, small specks of blood staining the edges of her mouth._

 _"I know...R-Ron," Kim said weakly, trying to cling on to life with what strength she had left, to say goodbye. "I...I..."_

 _She never finished her sentence as her last breath left her lungs, Ron unable to do anything as the woman he loved passed away before his very eyes._

 _"No. K-Kim?" Ron whispered, his tears falling onto her still body. "KIM?! KIIIIIIM!"_

* * *

"AARRGH, KIM!" Ron cried, panting heavily as he woke up from his nightmare.

Finding himself in his hotel room, Ron tried to shake out the vivid details of the dream from his mind. He felt sick at the thought of Kim...

Without thinking, he instinctively reached for the old Kimmunicator that Kim used to use, before she replaced it with the smaller wrist mounted version. Ron was about to call her when his thumb hesitated to press the button, wondering if she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, if she was still sleeping that is but he had to know if she was alright. Accessing the emergency Kimmunicator video link, he waited as the small Kimmunicator lying on the bedside table in Kim's room opened up a small panel on the top, extending a tiny camera on a wire-like stalk. Adjusting the camera angle, Ron sighed with relief as the video feed shown Kim sleeping peacefully in her bed.

 _'It was just a dream,'_ Ron thought. _'Oh man, it was just a dream.'_

Still, he had to be sure. Activating the small sensors on Kim's Kimmunicator, it relayed data on her vital signs. Her heart rate was slightly elevated but aside from that, she was in perfect health.

Feeling a small amount of pressure on his arm, Ron gazed down to see Rufus looking up at him with concern.

"Y'kay?" The small rodent chirped, cocking his head to one side inquizitively.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," Ron said, smiling as he patted his companion on the back. "Sorry I woke you buddy. You go back to sleep."

With a tired yawn, Rufus stretched before curling up beside his master. In a few seconds he was fast asleep, snoring softly. Ron sighed as he laid back in bed, trying to drive the vivid images out of his mind or focus on something else. Yet still the remnants of the nightmare remained.

Was the nightmare a vision of what could have happened? Besides, what if it wasn't Kim that died? He could have easily killed either Drakken or Shego at the time, former enemies that had now reformed. Well, if they _stay_ reformed that is. It troubled him to think that all this time, despite the brief training he had at Yamanouchi, he had no control over his mystical powers. His mind too active for him to drift off, he decided it was time to get up and grab an early breakfast.

Cooking a nice meal usually helped him after a nightmare but for the one he had, he might need to make enough for a banquet.

* * *

Drake had been driving for a few hours but he was nearing his destination, following a dirt road that went deep into privately owned land in the forests north of Middleton. So far he had seen no indication of any structures resembling a lair, wondering if he had been given a bogus address by Ed. The woodland started to become much denser the further he drove, forcing the Synthodrone to stop the car and get out. Maybe he would have better luck on foot.

Continuing along the road, he found a small path that lead to an open space in the forest. Despite the space being big enough for a small lair, he could see only tufts of grass and dried dirt but no buildings of any kind.

"You gotta be kidding me," Drake sighed, kicking a small stone in frustration. "Man, perfect start to a crappy day."

Little did he know he was being tracked by hidden sensors, part of an advanced defence perimeter.

* * *

If you were to ask any henchman how it felt being in their new lair, the answer would always be the same. Awkward.

Ever since Shego begun her first day as Drakken's right hand man, or in her case _woman_ , she always viewed him as an employer. But as the years went by her feelings toward him begun to change, briefly showing sides of her life she kept private expect for her closest friends and family. She had grown to love him, but as a dear friend and nothing more. Things were awkweird between the two of them for a few weeks after the Moodulator incident, although it was understandable that she was not fully in control of her actions.

Drakken himself however had been impressed with Shego's skill and accomplishments, even rewarding her with a paid vacation for Christmas once. His respect and admiration for her soon grew into a sort of fatherlike fondness. Shego was the daughter he never had but if he did have one, he hoped she would be like his dearest friend but with less of the snappy attitude.

Problem was they never actually shown any fondness to one another while in the work place, plus they never actually met out of work to hang out as friends. So with their brief show of affection, in a form of an attempted hug on the Lowardian warship, it was clear they both knew they cared for each other. Plus the vine hug at the award ceremony for their valor in saving Earth didn't help much, Shego wondering if it was indeed intentional or an involuntary action. Things had been too awkweird between the two so they tried their best to avoid one while they worked out what to do next.

Just because they saved the world and been pardoned for their actions, doesn't mean they are on the side of good now. They were still sure of their intentions to conquer the world. Well, at least of them was.

Shego was working the early morning shift, something she never usually did voluntarily but with what recently happened, she tried desperately to find any mundane task to keep her mind occupied. Still her thoughts drifted back to the night the Lowardians were defeated, recalling her actions when she helped Ron save Kim and Drakken. They need their help in order to defeat the Lowardians, which Stoppable did in spectacular fashion. It was surprising to see Stoppable kill two living beings in front of Kim but she understood he had no choice.

It was either them or Earth.

But what really had her troubled was that she felt something she had felt for a long time. Like a flame that had recently been rekindled by a spark, igniting something she thought had gone. Fighting alongside Kim and her boyfriend, it felt good. Real good.

Actually, it felt _great_.

Back in her Team Go years, before she left due to _professional_ and _family_ related issues, she always felt a kind of adreneline rush when she clobbered a foe or saved an innocent from harm. Still, she been gone and walked the path of villainy for too long. There was no way she felt she might ever be able to redeem herself, or begin to bond with her brothers again.

Man, as annoying as they were, she actually missed them some days when she thought about them.

Her warm smile was suddenly replaced with a curious scowl when her monitoring station flashed a perimeter breach, quickly bringing up the camera feed. The screen shown a fuzzy image of the intruder, who was searching the area as if he was looking for something. What surprised her the most was the sensors could pick up on no life signs whatsoever, switching to scan for other readings. Her brown furrowed in puzzlement as the data came back.

 **Scan Complete. Analysis of target - Synthodrone.**

 **Alert. Synthodrone version and creator unknown. 78% design difference in previous version. [V2.00 Experimental Reactive Intelligent Cybernetics: E.R.I.C. No.901]**

 _'Huh, always wondered why Dr. D picked the name Eric,'_ Shego thought, as she brought up threat analysis of Synthodrone. In a few seconds, the computer screen responded.

 **Abilities of Synthodrone unknown. Threat Level - Extreme.**

Shego couldn't help but let out a low whistle when she read the message. Only two people ever made the computer list them under such a threat level. Kim and herself.

Automated defenses targeted the Synthodrone, the machine reacting quickly as turrets fired rapid energy bolts at him. Shego was impressed with his skills, his movements almost familiar to her somehow as he tricked the turrets into firing at one another. Now on the defensive, the Synthodrone cautiously approached one of the destroyed turrets and entered down the hole from which it came. The automated defense network immediately began sounding the intruder alert, sirens and klaxons blazing throughout the lair.

Waking up in panic, the henchmen on duty woke and glanced at their screens.

"Huh, what's going on?!" One of the henchmen gasped, gulping when Shego shot them an icy stare that would freeze hell itself.

"Intruder on the base, thats what's going on," Shego said. "Hell, if you were awake, you would already know that! You stay here and keep tracking him, I'll handle this guy!"

As she saw about to leave the room, she stopped at the doorway before glancing back at them.

"Oh and someone wake Dr. D. He may have an insight on what this guy is."

* * *

"Okay, this is not good," Drake said to himself, as he climbed down a ladder.

Leaving the maintenance shaft of the lair, Drake found himself in a grey walled hallway. Signs on the wall were helpful, with directions to places like the main laboratories, personnel quarter's and main command room. Figuring Drakken would likely be asleep at this time, he followed the signs to the personnel area of the lair. It was impossible to not be tracked by the security cameras, knowing that security forces would be converging on his location. Breaking out into a sprint, Drake figured if he could find Drakken fast then his creator would explain everything to his...

Colliding with someone, Drake lost his balance and hit the floor hard. Picking himself up, he felt terrible for the accident, beginning to apologise to his unfortunate victim.

"Oh man, I am so...," Drake began to say, trailing off when he saw who he knocked down.

A young woman with pale mint skin tone, with flowing raven hair and wearing a green/black catsuit. He knew exactly who she was, as Drakken spoke fondly of her in the conversations they once had.

 _'Oh crap,'_ Drake thought, as Shego got up from the floor.

"...so...so...," Drake stammered, the moodulator producing emotions that made him feel pretty much screwed. "I am so scared I can't even finish my apology."

"Urgh, you have no idea how bad a mistake you made!" Shego growled, igniting her hands.

 _'I am so glad Drakken didn't give me a bladder!'_

Evading a swift blast of plasma energy, a HUD appeared over Drake's vision. Targeting Shego, he moved toward her faster than she expected and sent her flying back with a swift kick to her midsection. Clenching her teeth in agony, Shego sprang back into action and met her opponent in close quarter's combat. He was fast and strong, but his skill set reminded her of a martial art flick she once watched. Reaching out with her hand, she raked the sharp talons on her gloves into his arm. With a smirk, Shego shot her opponent a victorious look, only for see Drake matched her with one of his own.

Gesturing to his arm, Shego's jaw dropped when the slash started to self-repair. Something she never expected.

"Okay, that is new," Shego gulped, grasping Drake's arm as she begun to twist round, throwing him over her shoulder.

Slamming into the floor, Drake rolled out of the way as Shego directed a plasma blast at his body. Flipping up onto his feet, he had to put some distance between them. With a rapid spin, he sent Shego flying backwards into a set of sliding doors, smashing her into them. He didn't want to hurt her but the impact should keep her stunned for a while, only to be surprised himself when Shego got up with a slight stagger.

Shego went limp as soon as she hit the doors, glad the doors fell down instead of being thrown through them. He was strong but his strength was nothing like a Lowardians, unaware he was actually holding back for her sake. Firing a rapid salvo of plasma energy, Shego backed up into the main command room as Drake closed in. Ducking, dodging and weaving through the energy fire, Drake managed to close the distance and connected a powerful right hook with her jaw.

Tasting the iron tang of her blood, Shego stumbled back as she countered with a swipe at Drake's face, cutting a deep slash. During their fight, the two were unaware that Drakken had made his way into the command center with a compliment of armed security. Although he bore an expression of utmost seriousness, it was pretty hard to take him seriously with the petals around his neck.

"Stop your fighting!" Drakken commanded, extending vines out to trap Shego and Drake. "I've still got five payments left on this place! These buildings aren't cheap y..."

He froze when he saw Drake, the grip of his vines loosening as he let the two combatants go. Watching the slash on Drake's face 'heal', he could see that only one Synthodrone had that ability. One he thought was gone a long time ago.

"D-Drake? Is that really you?!" Drakken gasped, as Drake nodded.

"Hey dad," Drake said, with a wave much to Shego's surprise.

"D-Dad?! Woah, Dr. D, you got some 'splainin to do!"

"N-Not now Shego," Drakken gasped, his voice barely a whisper.

The entire room was filled with an awkward silence as a speechless Drakken moved closer to Drake, inspecting his creation. He couldn't believe he was alive.

"I...I thought you were destroyed," Drakken managed to say.

"Sorry about the mess by the way," Drake said, smiling weakly as he looked around at the mess he made. "Uh...is there somewhere we can talk? I...well, _we_ got a lot to catch up on."

"Y-Yes, of course!" Drakken said, glancing at Shego. "Uh...I have to take care of this. You...er...you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Shego said, wiping some blood away from her mouth. "Damn, that guy has a helluva punch."

"Yeah, sorry about that too," Drake said sincerely. "I didn't plan on fighting anyone. All I needed was...answers."

"You'll get them," Drakken said, resting his arm around Drake's shoulders, in a father-like manner. "You'll get them."

"Great, maybe you can start with 'school play kindergartner' look?" Drake joked, as the two left the command room.

* * *

Kim had been up for while, getting only two hours sleep before waking up from a bad dream. Well, more like a bad memory. So she spent the morning hiding away the newspaper clippings she been going over, finishing with watching TV in bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She said, smiling when Ron opened the door and carried a tray with a breakfast comprised of pancakes, with a dollop of strawberries and cream on top. Next to it was a mug with the words 'World's Best Girlfriend', something Ron won at a fair they went to, filled with coffee just the way she liked it.

"Hey KP," Ron said, placing the tray on her lap. "Made you breakfast."

Truth be told, he actually made enough food for the entire hotel floor but he didn't want her to know. Kim knew that whenever he made too much food, he felt troubled. Leaning in to kiss her cheek, Ron struggled to surpress a chuckle.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Kim asked.

"Nothing KP," Ron snickered, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Dig the EBHL by the way."

"EBHL? Care to translate that Monique speak for me?"

"Extreme bed hair look," Ron chuckled, breaking out into a fit of giggles when she grabbed her compact make-up mirror from her bedside table.

Sure enough he was right. Her hair was sticking up worse than the time she had that incident with the hair gel gadget Wade designed for her!

"Oh man!" Kim moaned, as she tried to flatten it desperately.

Brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, Ron gave Kim one of his usual Ronnish grins as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hey, EBHL looks cute on you."

"Flirt," Kim shot back with a sly grin, inhaling the aroma of the breakfast. "Mmm, smells good."

"Yeah, well I know how much you like pancakes," Ron said, as he handed her the cutlery. "Here you go babe, I...er...wait, napkins. Yo Rufus, napkins buddy!"

A small bulge moved about in his cargo pants pocket, the tiny naked mole rat poking his head out, some folded napkins firmly in his mouth. Racing up to his arm and onto the tray, he placed the napkins down beside the plate.

"Mmm, bon appétit," He squeaked, mimicking the pose of a waiter.

"Aw, thank Rufus," Kim said, patting him gently.

Tucking into her meal, she savoured the first bite. Talk about perfect! The pancakes were sweet but not too sweet to her liking, and the texture felt like it was soft as a cloud. She could swear he had the ability to talk to kitchen appliances, the same way he did with insects.

"Ron, this is great," Kim said, as she took another bite. "Thanks sweetie."

The current TV programme suddenly changed to bring a breaking news report, Kim quickly switching the TV off. It was bound to be another post invasion update, maybe new survivors were recovered from the debris...or victims. Pushing the thoughts aside, Kim put on a brave face but Ron had already seen she was still troubled over the recent sitch.

"Hey, Kim...if something is troubling you then don't hide it," Ron said, taking her hand in his, gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "We could talk about it sometime, if you want to. Maybe see someone who could help."

"N-No, I'm fine," Kim lied, the second time this morning, ending it in a soft 'just drop it' kind of tone. "Really, _I am_."

"Okay, but if you...if you do need to talk, then I'm all ears," Ron said, kissing her on the forehead. "We'll better go check on my folks. Hana is quite the handful when she wakes up in the morning."

"Say hi to your fam for me," Kim said, waving as Ron left the room with Rufus perched on his shoulder.

Kim sighed as she finished her breakfast, figuring she should spend the week trying to do something other than reminding herself of that night. She didn't have any missions planned for a while, taking a breather unless some villain decided to take advantage of the world's weakened state. She had planned to hang out with Ron most of the week, as well as her friends from her _former_ cheer squad. Maybe visit some of the businesses that recently re-opened, just do stuff like they normally used to do before the world went through hell.

Too much had changed in their lives. All Kim knew was that things would never be the same again.

* * *

 **Stormchaser90's Chapter Follow Up**

First of all, a huge thanks to the following for reading, reviewing, faving and following.

CajunBear73, cybercorpsesnake, EDD17SP, Fanatic97, Invader Johnny, Jimmy1201, sparrowhawk63, Voca-mix2 and zzzoo99.

Man, CB you were the first to review the prologue of this major re-write, same when you reviewed the prologue of the old version. Pretty cool that.

As for Voca-mix2, when you asked if the old version is still up for reading. Yes, it is but I decided to delete the old story by the end of the year. I still got all the original files of the story saved away, but I'll be making a back-up of the old story by downloading the old chapters from this site.

Glad everyone is enjoying the story and I hoped everyone liked the recent story contest I done. Voting is still going on, so if any of you have not read the stories and voted then by all means, read them all and vote for the one you liked. Hopefully next year I'll have a bigger turnout, for the second contest.

SC90


End file.
